


Constellations

by 3_d3n



Category: 3-D3N, E-Den
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_d3n/pseuds/3_d3n





	Constellations

Kicking her feet back and forth, Indigo looked down at the resting form on the bed beside her. She laid idly, her chin in her hand and her eyes lazily drawing up and down Isabel’s shape. 

 

It was getting dark out, but the room was illuminated by a lamp off to the side, one that she knew she would have to get up to turn off eventually. How unfortunate. To pull away from Isabel seemed impossible now, listening to the comforts of her soft breathing with the occasional snort and a wrinkle of her nose. 

 

The closest source of light, however, was the multitude of shining freckles littered across dark skin, bright enough to catch her eye every time she shifted, yet dim enough to relax next to. There was a comfort in it, how there was never too much darkness with Isabel around. The girl could literally light up a room if she so chose. 

 

Indigo couldn't keep her eyes off of her. 

 

From the occasional glance outside, she could tell the stars were starting to come out, big and glowing strong as always. It was one of the perks of Eden; the scenery was always absolutely gorgeous. 

 

Her ankles crossed, and the dull  _ clunk _ of her thick platform shoes tapping together only briefly stirred the other, but thankfully not enough to fully wake her up. She'd have to be more mindful in the future. To wake any of her partners up would be a tragedy after all. 

 

With a peek to the side, over at the nightstand, Indigo spotted a pen. An interesting, silver pen, one that she still thought was rather drab compared to some of the pencils she knows Isabel owns, but a pen nonetheless. 

 

She reached out to take it, carefully spinning it around her fingers before dropping it once, twice, three times. 

 

She decided to hold it firmly between her fingers.

 

Another look towards Isabel, and her eyes sweep along the many spots across her face before a small thought popped into her mind.

 

Indigo would never turn down an artistic thought.

 

Uncapping the pen, she considered her options for just a moment. She couldn't exactly take the notebook nearby, knowing it could possibly be something personal, but she had to get the idea out somehow. 

 

With a reach forward, she set the tip of the pen on one of the shining freckles, connecting a line from one to another. She stopped, looked at the surrounding area, then pulled the pen down, connecting the first line to a second. 

 

She continued to do this, carefully weighing where to go next with each stroke of her pen, with various shapes taking form on Isabel’s cheeks before starting a new one. 

 

So engrossed in her little project, she almost didn't notice the little snicker below her until a soft brown eye opened up just enough to be visible, looking up at her. 

 

“What are you doing, Ind?”

 

“Oh… you know. Not much.”

 

“Drawing?”

 

“Yeah.” She shrugged, as though it were a natural thing to be doing. “Couldn't help myself.”

 

“What’d you draw?”

 

Indigo didn't answer at first, and Isabel just watched her think. She crossed her arms behind her head, looking up from her spot on the bed and humming softly after another few seconds of silence. 

 

“They're constellations. Your freckles are like stars. I was making my own.”

 

“Oh?” She sounded surprised, as though that weren't the answer she was looking for. 

 

“Mostly hearts.” Indigo admitted, a little upward quirk of the corner of her mouth. “Well. Two. But whatever.”

 

“Nothing weird, right?”

 

“Nah… It's just, you're like a galaxy. I can't see why there wouldn't be constellations on you. I was about to move down to your shoulders before I guess I woke you up.”

 

“That's so sweet.” Isabel smiled up to her, bringing a hand up to run her fingers over buzzed hair. “Maybe I’ll let you draw a whole bunch of constellations on me.”

 

“Yeah? That'd be nice. Maybe I can find some real ones on you.”


End file.
